


Friends of All Sorts

by GemmaRose



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Supernatural, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Big Four Seasons AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wasn't exactly completely alone those 300 years. He's a guy who's all about fun, he HAS friends, you know! Friends who care about him and about what happens to him. Friends who are there for him when he's feeling particularly down. Friends who are laughing right along with him when he's pulling some of his greater pranks. And friends who fight alongside him when any of them are threatened. Yeah, Jack has friends. Awesome friends! And wouldn't you know it? These friends have just found out that Jack has been kidnapped. They don't know about Pitch or his plans or the attack on the children or the grand battle over protecting the belief of the last lights in the world. All they know is that their friend was stuffed into a sack by giant anthropomorphic furry creatures and carted off for who knows what reason. And they don't take kindly to that. AT ALL.</p><p>These friends are the BEST at what they do, and you do NOT mess with what's theirs.</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel shivered, rubbing her bare arms as the wind gusted. If they hadn't agreed to meet here before heading to their little Easter party, she would've definitely told him off for the late snowfall. Honestly, sometimes he could be- her train of thought derailed at the sight of familiar blue and brown in the alley below. Why was Jack in an alley? She'd never seen him wait for anyone on the ground.

She was just setting down on the roof when Jack was stuffed into a red sack by a pair of what could only be Santa's yetis. And the Easter Bunny was there too, not doing a thing to stop them! The blonde knew she was outmatched, so she did what any sensible spirit would do in this situation. She mustered up her wind and ordered it to go full speed straight to Berk.

\-----

Merida poked at the kettle boredly, tugging her t-shirt down where it had begun riding up in the back and idly making a note to lift a new one when she had the chance. Hiccup and Toothless lounged next to her, and Jack's adoptive brothers and sister were curled in their respective favourite seats. "Whattaya reckon's keepin' them?" Merida asked the unnervingly silent house.

Loki and Yuki Onna shrugged, and Coyote rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they'll be along presently." he scratched behind one of his ears. "Rapunzel isn't the fastest flier when she gets this far north."

Hiccup and Yuki Onna nodded their agreements, and Merida looked at the boxes of eggs lined up against the wall. A full dozen for each of them. "Well ah hope it isn't too much longer. Ah wanna dye these eggs tonight."

Hiccup was about to retort when the door burst open and Rapunzel tumbled in, decidedly alone. Her hair was soaked and beginning to freeze, and her skirt flared with the restless wind that circled her legs. "Jack's been kidnapped." she blurted, eyes wide. "He's at the Pole. If we hurry, we can probably save him."

Merida and Hiccup might not have agreed with the other three spirits on most things, but the thing which connected every person in the house was a strong friendship with Jack. Merida grabbed her bow and arrows and pulled them on quickly while Hiccup donned his flight vest. "Loki, you're with me." he said with a grin.

Merida nodded at Coyote, who shrank himself down to a pup and leapt into her arms. She gritted her teeth, but said nothing when he rested his nose between her breasts. She _definitely_ needed to get a new shirt. One with a more modest neck.

Less than a minute later the fire was out, and all six spirits were airborne headed for Santa's Workshop. Jack may not have been able to sneak in on his own, but with their combination of tricksters and brute force it should be a piece of cake.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki Onna glowered at the magical barrier which surrounded the Workshop. "I cannot pass." she muttered darkly, a miniature blizzard whipping up beneath her feet.

Coyote snarled as shards of ice caught in his soft puppy-fur. "Watch it, Onago."

The blizzard grew, and the three Seasonal sprites looked at each other worriedly. Loki just grinned, and Toothless rolled his eyes. Yuki Onna's eyes burned dangerously, and she fixed her gaze on Coyote. "I have told you time and again," she said calmly, as quiet as a whisper. "that you are not the one who may call me by that name."

Coyote grinned smugly. "And yet I still draw breath." he quipped back.

"Could you two leave the flirting for _after_ we save Jack, maybe?" Hiccup snapped, veering in closer on Toothless. "Yuki, what's holding you?"

Yuki Onna glared at Coyote again, and Hiccup nudged Toothless to bring him between the ancient spirits. "Yuki. Is there a barrier?"

The snow maiden nodded, and pressed a hand against the enchantment's edge. "Clever work, designed to keep out any and all who desire to harm children." she snarled at the invisible wall, as if her pure hatred of the thing impeding her progress could make it disappear.

Loki and Coyote exchanged glances, and Yuki Onna glared at the both of them. "How is it you two could pass through, and yet I cannot?"

"Maybe it's because we don't want to rip Jack to pieces and feed him to the wolves." Loki replied with a smirk, making himself look like the frost sprite. "Did I piss you off, Yuki Anessa?" he asked in Jack's voice.

She glowered at him. "I will deal with the true Frost when we reach him." closing her eyes, she thought of the times she and Jack had played tag and held snowball fights. The barrier dissolved under his fingers, and she slid through. "Loki, return to your true self."

He rolled his eyes and shifted once more, this time taking the appearance of Marvel Loki. Yuki Onna glared at him, but they were moving again so she said nothing about his choice of appearance. The magic could not eject her now that she was inside, though her skin prickled, and Yuki Onna resolved to smack Jack around a bit after they rescued him.

"Watch out!"

Rapunzel's shout and Toothless' sudden attempt to dodge were the group's only warning before they began to fall. The polar ice cap rushed up at them, and Yuki Onna saw her shadow open up to swallow her, depositing her some feet below the ice. Her powers were useless without being able to so much as twitch, and the ancient Japanese spirit was suddenly glad she did not need to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, when Yuki Onna tells Gabe to revert to his true self he chooses to look like Tom Hiddleston. Complete with cape and armour and funny helmet, and the Thor 2 hair ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Merida shook her head, water flying in every direction from her hair. Conjuring a fireball for each dark blob under the ice, she set to melting her friends out. Toothless was the first to emerge, shaking himself dry before sending a plasma blast back down into the hole where Hiccup was trapped. Yuki Onna was the last of their number to emerge, and nobody dared mention how her hair was frozen in a comical bedhead.

"How long were we in there?" Rapunzel shivered, blowing into her hands to warm them.

"Impossible to tell." Coyote said coolly. "But I'd wager somewhere in the order of days."

Merida cursed and threw another handful of fire angrily at the ice which had entrapped them. "Toothless, give me a boost?"

Coyote jumped into her arms, and Toothless's fire created enough of a warm updraft for her to get moving. Rapunzel was right behind her, and Yuki Onna joined them only moments before the Norse spirits. Merida shot towards the Pole, Hiccup and Loki following right behind her on Toothless and Rapunzel bringing up the rear with Yuki Onna. The Workshop appeared in minutes, and as an idea came to her mind Merida turned around to grin viciously. "Loki, can you make us an army of dragons?"

The ancient trickster beamed, doing a funny little bow. "I thought you'd never ask."

The air around them filled with dragons of every shape and size, and one materialised in front of each spirit. Yuki settled herself on one which looked like a Nadder made of pure ice, Rapunzel mounted a pale purple-and-green one that could've been a Zippleback if it had two heads, and Merida dropped Coyote in front of her on the back of something which had a crest of blue flames. Loki himself hopped off of Toothless and landed astride a golden Thunderdrum with crimson wings. "So, princess." he grinned wickedly. "What's the battle plan?"

Merida shrugged. "Brute force?"

Hiccup scoffed. "Have you seen his Yetis? We'd be dead before we got in the door. No, what we need to do is distract them. Then while they're dealing with that, we zip in, blast anyone in our way, grab Jack and hightail it back to Berk."

The spirits looked between themselves, and each nodded.

"Let's do it." Rapunzel said with conviction. Yuki's dark eyes shone, and Loki gave a thumbs-up. Another handful of Monstrous Nightmare appeared, and Hiccup grinned.

"Alright. Toothless, tell the dragons to split up. There's two wings and the main building, half of them to each one. Ours will do for threatening the Yetis and Guardians, so long as Loki can keep this up?"

The trickster snorted, waving his hand. "I once trapped two men in a time loop for about a year, just living the one day over and over again. Handling these dragons won't be a problem."

Toothless roared, and the dragon army split evenly in two. They hovered until they heard the first shouts of alarm, and then Hiccup twisted his foot and all of their mounts followed the Night Fury and his rider in a steep dive. Rapunzel shrieked as the ground came up at them, but then they were soaring up a tunnel of ice and the dragons' roars were making everyone cover their ears. The space opened up, and Toothless blasted the approaching doors off their hinges. Inside the Workshop, Merida's dragon let out a roar and a burst of flame. The five dragons fell into a straight line and circled the globe, and Loki jumped off of his dragon's back onto the balcony where Jack was being besieged by the Tooth Fairy's minions.

Yuki Onna and Rapunzel followed suit, and on the next circle Merida landed easily with Coyote in her arms. Hiccup and Toothless landed last, the teen dismounting with a predator's easy grace and fixing each Guardian with a glare. Behind him, the other four dragons settled atop the globe.

Coyote shook himself, growing into his default form before speaking. "Alright. Who do I get to bite first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead, guess the reasoning behind Gabe's dragon. It's not hard, I swear.   
> Yeah, the bit with them circling the Globe was kinda meant to impress, though the image of four dragons just kinda revolving on it is funny for some reason I can't quite explain.

**Author's Note:**

> For future reference:  
> \- "Loki" looks like Richard Speight Jr. unless otherwise specified.  
> \- Merida can control fire, is covered in burns from learning how, and can transform into a big reddish bear. She wears old denim shorts, a teal T-shirt, and blue converse.  
> \- Rapunzel wears a knee length white sun-dress, and her hair only comes to her ankles. It goes halfway down her back in a braid.  
> \- Hiccup can communicate psychically with Toothless (a-la Hitchups) and both of them still have their prosthetics. They are from RoB/DoB, so no Hotcup or flying-squirrel suit. Also, the only change to his clothes is the addition of leaves/leaf decals in places.


End file.
